


It's Christmas Time

by PopRoxie



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopRoxie/pseuds/PopRoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made this for my giftee but caught up in school, so its very late, I feel so fucking bad. Thankfully they let me post it here anyways, I'll go more into that in the end notes! But anyways, this is a christmastuck thing, I might go ooc with Dave just a bit, but I tried my best not to! Hope you all enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanussie/gifts).



 

**4 th Grade**

 

It was the class Christmas party, just before Christmas break, and all the kids were playing around and enjoying themselves. Dave Strider on the other hand, was working up the nerve to give his handmade card to Jade Harley. It had a lot of decorations(mostly sequence) and he was going to use it to help ask her to be his “girlfriend”. He was also going to lead her to the tiny mistletoe hanging on the door way of the class room, it was hanging close enough to see though.

 

Dave was holding the card nervously in his hands, he had been friends with this girl since kindergarten and just recently started liking her. He slowly but surly walked up to the long haired, handing out the card to her. Jade spun around, revealing her tan skin, and bright green eyes, appearing bigger because of the big round glasses he had just started wearing.

 

She smiled at him,”oh, hi Dave!”

 

“Hey Harls. I uh got something for you.”

 

Jade too the card and was about to open it when the teacher called for a class picture,” I'll open it later, I promise!” She smiled and stuffed it into her pocket safely before dragging him to the rest of the class. Dave sighed, maybe it was a good thing she didn't open it yet. He'd have to try again.

 

**8 th Grade**

 

Dave ducked as a certain someone threw a snowball at him. He smirked and threw it back at him. John laughed as they continued their snowball fight. It was of course, him, Rose, Jade, and Dave as always, with their older cousins watching over them. John had made Dave team up with Jade, knowing about the whole crush situation. He only wanted his sister to be happy and knew Dave would do anything to protect her. Even at a young age. This time the plan was to get the two under the mistletoe. The boys had a very good plan.

 

Later, after the secret Santa, John had gotten Jade to play some kind of blindfolding game which would eventually lead her under the mistletoe. Dave was standing there, acting like he had just walked in as Jade took off the blindfold. He smiled some as she giggled lightly.

 

“Oh, uhm. I didn't expect us to-”

 

“Well, we are already here, don't wanna break tradition, and I know how you are about tradition...” He tried to keep his usual facade on.

 

Jade giggled but nodded, leaning up, “Are you sure this is okay?..”

 

He nodded slowly, leaning down towards her,“Yea, it's cool, lets just-”

 

Just being within inches of her face, a certain familiar face. In fact he shares the same red eyes and white hair as Dave. Yet it looks like he dyed his, and obviously got contacts. Dave knew it was him though, he remembers him exactly.

 

As soon as Karkat walked in, Jade ran up and hugged him. He moved after the 5th grade, and you're pretty sure him and Jade had a crush on each other before he left. Even if they seemed to be down each others throat day and night, they ha a relationship no one could understand. Not even Dave. They start a conversation and he sigh as he sees he's once again, missed his chance.

 

There's still next year….right?

 

**12 th Grade**

 

**(Change of POV) 3 rd person Dave POV**

 

You sit across the table of the bottom level of the cabin, trying to keep yourself distracted. You and your friends all decided to go on a winter trip, this was your last Christmas spend together possibly, and you all didn't want to risk that chance. You star at the couple sitting in the loveseat across from you, all bundled up. That could have been you wrapped in a blanket with Jade, but instead it was that asshole. Each year, since middle school, Jade seemed to get more and more beautiful in your eyes, hell, she was beautiful period. Even /still/ wearing those adorable big, round glasses.

 

But she wasn't you's, she was still, very much, Karkat's girlfriend. You sigh and head somewhere else. Seeing where John was for advice. He tells you that you should man up and still tell her how you feel before the end of the trip. It couldn't hurt could it?

 

It was about time for everyone to be in bed when you saw her. Yet she was alone? She was sitting on the couch, drinking some hot chocolate and looking at the fire. You walk over and sit next to her.

 

“Oh, hi Dave!” she turns to look at you with a smile

 

“Hey Harls, why are you all alone down here?”

 

“Oh Karkat went to bed already, and I surprisingly can't sleep,” she giggled

 

“I see...can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Sure, what is it?...”

 

You think for a moment….is it really worth it? It is the last year of high school, and you don't think that it would really benefit you to say something. Even if her and Karkat broke up you'd only have the rest and half of the school year with her. You don't even know where she wants to go to college..

 

You sigh and shake your head some, “Uhm just that..I hope you're having a good time and..I'm really gonna miss you when we go to college..”

 

Jade started to give that smile that you've loved all these years, “Thanks Dave. I'm gonna miss you too.”

 

She hugs you and decides to go to bed. You watch the fire and slowly drift off to sleep. You think you've run out of time, that you've lost all your chances completely.

 

But have you really?

 

**College-Senior Year**

 

Dave walked into the coffee shop, welcomed to Christmas music and the smell of baked goods. Everyone had come back in town for the holidays, and they all are meeting up tonight for the long waited Secret Santa. He had to give a gift to Egbert, which he didn't really mind. What he did mind though, was that he'd have to face Jade and Karkat again. They last time he talked to her was about a month ago. He was just going to get the coffee, pick up John's movie basket, head to John's house, and try to get through the evening.

 

When he finally arrived, he was greeted by everyone, he saw Karkat but...where was Jade. The crab looked like he was in a more shitty mood than usual so Dave wasn't planning on asking him where she was. A few minutes into the party and it was time for Secret Santa. But Jade was still no where to be found, so Dave offered to go find her. He looked all over the house until deciding to finally go outside and into the cold, snowy backyard. Where he did head a soft sound that...sounded like crying… He looked on the porch to find Jade, huddled up in a chair, softly sobbing. He walked up to her slowly.

 

“Jade?...”

 

She jumped a little, as she lifted her head, “D-Dave??...” She was speaking with a watery tone.

 

He sat next to her,”What's wrong? Why are you out here, its freezing..”

 

She just shook her head, getting her feet off the chair, and onto the snowy ground, “Karkat and I..we got into a fight..then we didn't talk to each other for a few days, until we made up, but then yesterday we kind of got into it again and we...w-we broke up...”

 

Dave looked shocked(yet secretly not trying to seem pleased about it) how could he be happy when she wasn't?

 

“I'm sorry Jade...What did you guys fight about?..”

 

She sniffed, “His stupid insecurities got to him again and he's dead set that there is something between you and me, so when we got here, he thought I would leave him, no matter how much I would try to reassure him. And all this other shit and..maybe it was a good thing we broke up…”

 

“Hey, if he doesn't see how loyal and great you are, than he's missing out.”

 

She tried giving a soft smile, “Thanks Dave…”

 

Dave sighed, the cold air showing his breathe. He didn't know what she would respond but he knew that this was the right time. Even if she really doesn't feel the same way…

 

“Jade...there's something I have to tell you…”

 

She looked up at you, “Y-Yea?...”

 

“All these years..ever since we were kids...I always thought there was something about you that would amaze me. I don't know what the hell it even is but it's certainly caught me. I just..I love everything about you Har- Jade...and I love you…”

 

Jade stared at him with pure confusion and shock. They in fact stayed right there for a god few minutes before she spoke up.

 

“Dave...why didn't you ever tell me??”

 

He shrugged some, “Something always got in the way...”

 

She started smiling more til eventually she reached out and hugged him, almost knocking the skinny and muscular boy over,“I love you too you big dummy..I just never knew if you ever had feelings for me...”

 

Dave smiled once she couldn't see him and hugged her back, “Well now you know nerd.”

 

She looked at him with a giggle, “I love you so much...”

 

“I love you too...” He spoke softly before kissing her warm lips, the lips he’d been aching to kiss for years.

 

They headed back inside and the night progressed. They never left each others side either, and when midnight struck, they were still on the couch, looking at the fire like before, except now cuddled up into a blanket with hot chocolate on the table.

 

“Merry Christmas Dave..”

 

He leaned his head on top of hers, “Merry Christmas Jade.”

 

Finally, he was hers and she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this if for my giftee. I'm so sorry babydoll, I got caught up in school and other activities so much, I never got the chance to summit this until now! I feel like really bad for it, but I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
